Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head.
Description of the Related Art
As to a golf club head including a body member and a face member attached to the body member, the following patens are disclosed. Each of Japanese Patent No. 5416737 and Japanese Patent No. 4958625 discloses a head including a face member having a bent portion which is bent backward at a sole side end of the face member. U.S. Pat. No. 7,371,188 discloses a hitting plate part having an annular wall. U.S. Pat. No. 6,506,129 discloses a front member having an extension portion.